An Unforgettable Love
by Icy Amour
Summary: Follow up to 'Do I Ever'. Gilbert has decided to ask Matthew to marry him. Should be simple right? WRONG! Follow the luckless Prussian as he tries to make his beloved Canadian his forever. T for these guys foul mouths. PruCan with a small dose of USUK and a dash of Spamano. Edited because system screwed up formatting.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello again my little monsters! As promised we have PruCan to follow up from 'Do I Ever'. This one is nore on the humorous side than my previous tales in this vein. Hope you enjoy. **

**As Always I own nothing but the plot. Constructive comments and favs equal happy Freezey & more fics.**

* * *

"Al! What do you want to watch?" Matthew called to his twin from the American's living room as he looked over the massive number of movie titles his brother owned. The pair had gotten together for their weekly movie night while their boyfriend's were out for their weekly drinking night.

"I dunno, dude. Give me some options," the wheat blonde called back to his brother from the kitchen where he was making popcorn.

"We've got 'the Hobbit', 'Die Hard', and 'Despicable Me 2'. I vote 'Despicable Me 2'," the violet eyed man responded.

"Sounds good to me bro," Alfred said as he entered the room with two bowls of popcorn and two cans of coke. Matthew quickly placed the movie disc into the Blu-ray player and joined his brother on the couch.

"Feels weird without Lovino here," the blue eyed man said a bit sadly before eating a fist full of popcorn.

"Yeah, you called the bar and gave our numbers right?" The Canadian asked before diving into his own popcorn.

"Yup! Told'em to call if the guys start getting too rowdy. We're the best boyfriends ever," Alfred said holding up his soda can to Matthew.

"Yes we are," the violet eyed blonde replied and knocked his can against his brothers. They sat in amiable silence for a bit enjoying the movie.

"You think things are going to change now that Lov and Toni are married?" The American asked suddenly breaking the silence.

"Not sure, but I doubt anything would change," the Canadian said taking a sip of his drink.

"Yeah you're probably right. Although it sucks that we can't be the 'good boyfriend trio' anymore," Al said a bit dejectedly.

"Since when did we call ourselves that?" Matthew asked looking at his brother as if he had grown a second head.

"Dude we've always been the GBT. You're dating one of the BTT," Al responded rather put out by his brother's comment.

"Please don't refer to them like that. It makes them sound like sex offenders," the Canadian said turning his attention back to the movie.

"In you and Lov's cause that would be true," the American teased and received a pillow to the face for his joke.

"You are so not funny," Matthew grumbled glowering at his twin.

"Dude I'm freakin hilarious," Alfred said with a chuckle. "But seriously dude what are we going to call ourselves now? The good husband trio?"

"We would have to get married for that to be true," the violet eyed blonde said munching on his popcorn.

"Well if Gil would get off his ass and propose to you already,"

"I don't see you rushing off and proposing to Arthur. Wait, why does Gil have to propose to me? I could propose to him,"

"Pfft, dude, you are so the chick in your relationship,"

"Dick!" Matthew shouted and proceeded to pummel his brother with a throw pillow.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the bar...**

"Listen up! The awesome me has something important to say!" Gilbert loudly announced to his two companions as they sat at their usual table at their favorite bar. The two blondes watched as the quite inebriated Prussian rose to his feet albeit unsteadily.

"You don't have to shout you, git. We are sitting right here," Arthur grumbled as he took a swig of his rum and coke.

"Arthur don't be so rude. Go on mon ami," Francis said waving his hand for the silvery haired man to continue.

"Danke," the Prussian cleared his throat and grinned widely. "Ever since Toni proposed to Lov it's had me thinking,"

"Don't hurt yourself," the Brit said snidely with a snicker. Gilbert glared at him but continued.

"Like I said. I've been thinking about mein birdie and our future together. I've decided that it is high time I ask that sexy Canadian to marry me,"

Francis squealed like a girl and launched himself at his long time friend.

"Mon ami that is wonderful! I wish you all the best," the Frenchman said as he hugged his friend tightly.

"Good for you mate. You have my felicitations," Arthur said raising his glass to the red eyed man.

"Danke meine freunde, but Eyebrows not a word of this to Alfred," Gilbert said pointing a finger at the Brit with a stern gaze.

"On my honor as a gentleman," the Englishman said raising his right hand.

"Gut, now which one of you is buying my next beer?" the albino asked with a chuckle. Francis elatedly signaled to the bartender to bring over a round of drinks.

"Oh mon ami I am so excited for you. 'ow do you plan to ask 'im? It must be tres romantique," the Frenchman drawled as the drinks he ordered were brought over. Gilbert snatched up his beer and grinned widely.

"It's going to be awesome!" the Prussian exclaimed and began explaining his plan.

* * *

'Tonight is going to be awesome!' Gilbert thought excitedly as he held tightly to Matthew's hand and followed the hostess to their reserved table. It had taken a lot of work and planning but tonight he was going to propose to his beloved Canadian.

'He's going to look so cute vith his face all red with surprise. I bet I'll get some amazing sex tonight,'

The Prussian's grin grew even wider with that prospect in mind as he pulled out Matthew's chair for him.

"Thank you, sweetie," the blonde man said with a grin and took his seat.

"Of course mein birdie," the silver haired man said placing a chaste kiss on the violet eyed man's cheek and took his own seat. Matt flushed and glanced around the restaurant.

"This is a fancy place Gil. What's the occasion?" the blonde asked curiously.

"Vhat I can't take my boyfriend out for a very nice dinner for no other reason than he is awesome?" Gilbert teased with a sly smile. The Canadian's blush darkened. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a busty, bubbly waitress.

"Good evening! I'm Amelia and I'll be serving you tonight. What can I start you off with this evening?" the blonde waitress said with a brilliant white smile.

"Can ve see your vine list, bitte?" the Prussian said and winked at his lover. Amelia grinned and handed a fancy menu to the red eyed man. Gilbert accepted the menu, but quickly handed it to Matthew.

"You pick anything you vant mein liebling,"

"Gil, you don't really like wine. I can just have a beer," the Canadian protested.

"Nonsense. Tonight is about you. So order vhatever your little heart vants," the silver haired man crooned making the blonde man's blush darken more.

"Aw...Y'all are so adorable! How long have you been together?" the blonde waitress asked gleefully.

"Two years, five months, three weeks, and a day," Gilbert answered and stared at his lover with pure adoration.

"W-we'll have the...the uh pinot noir th-thank you," Matthew stammered a bit taken aback by the Prussian's very detailed answer and handed the wine list back to Amelia.

"Right, I'll go put that in so y'all can have a minute to look over the menu," the blue eyed server said as she scurried off.

"You're so cute vhen you're all flushed," the scarlet eyed man said softly as he reached across the table and caressed the blonde's cheek tenderly.

"Your answer to her question was very thorough," Matthew said unconsciously moving into the loving caress.

"I could have taken it down to the second, but that vould have been showing off," the Prussian said with a chuckle and pulled back his hand. Matthew frowned slightly at the loss of his lover's touch, but quickly recovered with a sweet smile.

"You can't possibly know down to the second how long we've been together," the violet eyed man teased.

"How could I not?" Gilbert retorted and the Canadian looked at him in surprise. "Matthew, my dearest Birdie, I could never forget the moment that you saved me,"

The Prussian quickly took hold of his lover's hand and stroked his thumb across the pale knuckles.

"Gil, that is very sweet, but I didn't save you," the pale blonde man muttered and cast his gaze to their joined hands.

"Yes, you did," the ruby eyed man protested. "My vorld vas so dark and then there you vere like the sun. You are my sun, Mattie. You bring me light and are the center of my universe,"

The violet eyed man felt happy tears sting his eyes. He opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by the return of Amelia.

"Alright fellas. So what are we having tonight?" the bubbly waitress chirped as she set their drinks on the table. Gilbert sighed and pulled his hand away from Matthew.

"Ve'll have two house specials," the silver haired man responded with a forced smile.

"Two specials. Got it! Okey-dokey, I'll be back in a bit," the blue eyed blonde said and again scooted off.

* * *

The rest of the meal went by pleasantly with small talk about friends, work, and what have you. They ate their Osso buco in brown sauce with seasonal vegetables eagerly.

"Save some room for dessert, Birdie. I understand they have a new treat you vould really enjoy," Gilbert said hiding a knowing smile by sipping his wine. The drink wasn't half bad though he really would have preferred a beer.

"Really? What is it?" the Canadian asked curiously as he had another bite of his savory oxtail.

"A maple chocolate volcano cake," the Prussian said nonchalantly and watched the blonde freeze with his fork hanging out of his mouth. The albino smiled wryly.

"Did you say maple-chocolate-volcano cake?" Matthew asked emphasizing every word after removing the fork from his mouth. The red eyed man simply nodded and his grin widened further.

The blonde instantly set down his utensil and looked around for their waitress.

"I need that in my life this very instant," the quiet man muttered as he spotted his target and waved at her frantically. Amelia bounded over.

"Did you need something sir?" the blonde waitress asked brightly.

"Maple chocolate volcano cake now please," Matthew stated his eyes bright with excitement.

"Okey-dokey. Anything for you, sir?" the blue eyed woman asked turning to Gilbert.

"No, I'm fine," he said calmly. The blonde woman nodded and hurried off. Matthew sat anxiously fidgeting in his chair as he waited for his treat. Gilbert smiled at how adorable his boyfriend was acting.

"You are so cute right now," the Prussian cooed making the Canadian stop fidgeting instantly and blushed.

"Stop teasing," the violet eyed man said just as Amelia arrived with his dessert. Matthew thanked her and instantly dug into the cake. Anxiety suddenly filled Gilbert's stomach with butterflies. He had asked the restaurant to put the ring in the cake so that Matthew would find it as a surprise. He had expected the Canadian to hit the ring almost instantly, but to his surprise Matthew was half way through the dessert.

'Did he swallow it by mistake,' the silver haired man thought in horror. Just as he was about to panic an excited screech rang out behind him.

"Oh my God! Yes! Of course I'll marry you, Ivan!"

Gilbert spun around and his eyes nearly fell out of his head. A woman with long exceptionally pale blonde hair and purple eyes had the ring he had purchased placed on her slim hand. A stunned pale blonde man sat across from her stuttering in confusion. As he watched the scene the Prussian added two and two together to end up with fucking pissed. The restaurant had given the dessert to the wrong couple.

"Son of a bitch," the scarlet eyed man muttered.

"Aw...How sweet," Matthew said and instantly Gilbert was on his feet.

"Be right back," the Prussian said and stalked off to the front of the restaurant.

"Is everything all right, sir?" the dark haired hostess, who had taken them to their table, asked as Gilbert approached her.

"No! Everything's NOT alright. I vant the manager, NOW!" the silver haired man exclaimed angrily. The hostess' brown eyes grew wide with shock and she dashed off to find the manager.

Moments later a woman with blonde hair and bottle green eyes set behind glasses appeared before Gilbert.

"Mr. Beilschmidt, how may I help you?" the manager asked having recognized the man she had made arrangements with for his proposal.

"Your Gott verdammt restaurant gave the dessert to the wrong verdammt couple. Now some voman thinks that her boyfriend has proposed to her and she has MY ring," the silver haired man said barely containing his rage.

"They did what?! Sakura would never make that kind of mistake," the manager cried in utter disbelief.

"Who the Hell is Sakura?"

"She should have been your server. She's very meticulous and would never make a mistake like this,"

"Our server was a blonde named Amelia,"

The restaurant manager froze stone still staring at Gilbert with a mix of shock and utter defeat in her eyes.

"Just put a bullet in my head," she muttered and turned her gaze to the floor. After taking several deep breathes and massaging her temples the manager lifted her gaze.

"Mr. Beilschmidt I offer my deepest apologies and swear to make this right. Your meal is on the house as well as five additional meals. I will go speak to the other couple and retrieve your property. Please return to your table,"

* * *

Needless to say the evening was ruined. Gilbert made an excuse that he felt ill from something he ate and Matthew, thankfully, accepted the excuse. The ring was retrieved from an equally upset couple and returned. That night as the Prussian lay next to his beloved Canadian he found he could not sleep. It had been the perfect plan and now it was ruined.

"Well back to square one," he muttered and rolled over to await blissful sleep.

* * *

**AN: Aw, poor Gil, why the universe gotta play you like that? Maybe next time you'll get him? Until next chapter loves!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry guys. We lost power so I couldn't post more last night. Alright so who is ready to see our fav Prussian try again? I will he get his beloved Canadian this time? Read on to find out.**

**I own only the story. Constructive comments and favs equal love and more stories!**

* * *

Several weeks later Gilbert marched into the kitchen of his and Matt's apartment with a confident smile on his face. Today was the day he was going to propose again.

"Birdie," the Prussian said in a sing song voice as he admired his boyfriend's ass while it swayed to a song on the radio. Matthew turned from washing the dishes and smiled.

"What is it, sweetie?" the blonde asked as he dried his hands on a dish towel.

"I got a surprise for you," the ruby eyed man said as he swaggered over to the Canadian and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Oh I like surprises," the violet eyed man cooed as he put his arms around the taller man's neck and gave him a quick kiss.

"You're going to love this one," Gil said as he pulled a pair of tickets out of his back pocket and held them up for the smaller man to see. As Matthew looked at the tickets his eyes grew to the size of tea saucers.

"Oh my sweet maple! You got tickets to tonight's hockey game!" the Canadian exclaimed releasing his boyfriend and grabbing the tickets.

"Front row on the ice and next to the players' box," the silver haired man said proudly and smiled at his lover. Violet eyes looked lovingly deep into ruby ones.

"Oh Gil," the blonde said before he launched himself at the albino tackling him to the floor. "Thank you, thank you, thank you,"

Matthew placed thousands of kisses all over Gilbert's face as he lay atop him on the floor. Gently placing his hands on either side of the Canadian's face the silver haired man stopped the onslaught of kisses.

"You're welcome, mein liebling," the albino said before pulling his beloved into a deep kiss.

* * *

"Oh come on ref! That was a clean hit! The ref is totally blind! Yeah you moron!" Matthew cried animatedly at the referee who could not hear a thing the usually quiet Canadian shouted. Gilbert smiled at his boyfriend lovingly. He adored how animated his demure lover became when it came to hockey. It kind of turned him on.

"You're so sexy, Birdie," the Prussian said as he leaned over and placed a kiss on the blonde man's cheek while slyly sliding his hand up his thigh.

"Gil," the violet eyed man squeaked just as the buzz for half time sounded.

'Finally,' the scarlet eyed man thought happily as his eyes drifted up to the jumbo screen that hung over the rink. It had taken him weeks to figure out another awesome way to propose and now all he had to do was wait for the screen to display his message.

Suddenly, the screen displayed a pair of wedding bells and ringing sounded in the arena. All eyes turned to the display curious as to see who was proposing. Gilbert discreetly slid his hand into his pocket and waited with baited breathe.

The bells faded and the screen read: **Maddie, will you marry me? Yours always Gill.**

A joyful scream was heard and all eyes turned to a violet eyed blonde woman who had leapt onto her very confused albino girlfriend. Gilbert froze and stared off into space completely dumbfounded.

'You have got to be kidding me?! Vhy does the universe hate me?' the albino thought as he hung his head in defeat.

"Be right back, Mattie," Gilbert said as he stood and made his way to the ticket booth with his rage barely in check. At the booth, the silver haired man saw the manager he had spoken with to set up the proposal. He was a blonde man that wore a cross clip in his hair. If Gilbert remember correctly the guys name was Lukas.

The blonde man saw Gil approaching and nodded at him.

"Ah, Mr. Beilschmidt. How did it go?"

"You put up the wrong names!" the Prussian roared angrily.

"What? The wrong names?" Lukas asked in confusion.

"Yes! My boyfriend's name is Mattie. M-A-T-T-I-E! Not Maddie! Who the Hell spells Gil with two 'L's?"

"Damn it, Mathias. I wrote everything down. How the Hell does he manage to screw up the simplest tasks?" the manager said and then turned his attention to Gilbert. "I'm so sorry, sir. We'll refund your money right away,"

"Thanks," Gilbert said grudgingly and went back to his seat. He had to fake being in a good mood for the rest of the game. No point in bringing Matthew's mood down too.

* * *

"I give up. I just give the Hell up. I don't know vhy the universe doesn't vant me to be happy, but they vin," Gilbert grumbled into his beer as he sat with his friends for their weekly ritual.

"Don't give up, mon ami! We will 'elp you find another way to propose to your amour," Francis offered encouragingly.

"Si, amigo. We will help. My proposal to Roma didn't goes as I planned, but it all turned out fine," Antonio also encouraged.

"I appreciate it guys, but I think I might be cursed. Plus, I don't think you can come up vith anything I haven't already thought of," the Prussian said dejectedly as he sipped his drink.

"What about sky-diving?" Antonio offered.

"To dangerous. If I'm cursed I'd end up dead," the albino replied.

"What about going to all your firsts?" Francis inputted.

"I'm banned from most of those places,"

"Why not do the whole rose petals and candles?" the Spaniard tried.

"Lame and probably burn down the apartment,"

"I give up," Toni said and went back to his drink.

"You've been awfully quiet, Arthur. What are your thoughts?" Francis asked turning everyone's attention to the Brit who had been taking in the conversation while sipping his coke. He had volunteered to be DD as penance to Alfred who was still angry with the Englishman from their last night out drinking.

"I think he will know the moment when it presents itself to him," the green eyed man said in a rather cryptic manner.

"If you didn't want to 'elp you could 'ave just said so you uptight Englishman," the Frenchman said rudely and rolled his eyes at the Brit.

"I did answer you insufferable frog. To put it more simply for you he should relax and let it come to him," Arthur growled and glared at the blue eyed man.

"Alright amigos let's just take a deep breath and calm down," Antonio said to try and defuse the atmosphere. The Englishman growled and turned to Gilbert.

"I just remembered. Al wanted me to ask if you and Matthew would like to join us tomorrow for the fourth of July celebration. We're going down to the pier to enjoy the festivities,"

"Sounds good to me. Ve'll check vith, Birdie, vhen ve go home tonight," Gilbert said with a shrug. Arthur placed a friendly pat on the Prussian's shoulder.

"Don't worry, mate. It will all work out in the end," the Brit said reassuringly and Gil couldn't help the small smile that crept onto his face. His friend's were totally awesome.

* * *

"Today has been so awesome! What do you guys wanna do now?" Alfred exclaimed excitedly as he bounded about at the head of their little party. The two couples had met at the pier for dinner and enjoyed the little carnival that had been set up to celebrate the fourth of July. They had also picked up some cupcakes to celebrate that the day was also Alfred's birthday.

"It's your birthday, love. What do you want to do?" Arthur said as he tried to hide the small grin that graced his lips.

"Gil, you wanna play one of those water shootin games? You could win Mattie some goofy stuffed animal. That is if you had a chance of beatin me," the American stated as he spun around to face the albino. The Prussian had been fairly subdued for most of the evening, but perked up once he had been challenged.

"Challenge accepted," Gilbert crowed as he and Al tore off to the nearest carnival game. Arthur and Matthew followed behind at a more sedate pace.

"We're in love with a pair of idiots aren't we?" the Brit asked aloud and the Canadian chuckled.

"Yes, but I'd have no one else by my side," the violet eyed man said as he looked affectionately at his lover.

"Hm," the Englishman hummed and watched his blue eyed lover affectionately.

"Ha! Take that, Al!" Gilbert shouted as he leapt to his feet and did a little victory dance.

"Not fair! You cheated!" the American whined crossing his arms over his chest in a pout. The Prussian ignored his friend and pointed happily at a large white bear. He accepted the prize and dashed over to Matthew.

"Look Birdie it's a polar bear. Your favorite!" the red eyed man exclaimed as he pressed the stuffed bear into the Canadian's arms.

"Thank you, sweetie," Matt said with a smile and placed a kiss on Gilbert's cheek.

"Gross," Alfred muttered his face buried in Arthur's shoulder. His arms were wrapped around the Brit's waist from behind and he was still pouting.

"Belt up, brat. You need not be such a sore loser," the Englishman scolded but his words had a soothing tone to them.

"Love you, Artie," the American said and placed a sloppy kiss on the smaller blonde's cheek.

"Now who's being gross?" Matthew teased. Alfred stuck his tongue out at his brother and Matt did the same in kind.

"Alright enough of that. I wish to ride the ferris wheel. So let's do that next," Arthur said as he disentangled himself from his American but quickly took hold of his hand. Without waiting for a response the Englishman began leading the two couples to the ferris wheel.

"Wouldn't it be awesome if we were at the top of the ferris wheel when they set off the fireworks? We'd have the best view," Alfred said with uncontrolled enthusiasm and instantly over took his Brit to lead the others to their destination.

"That would be very nice. All those bright colors lit up against the night sky. I bet it would look magical," Matthew said wistfully as he clutched his bear to his chest. His violet eyes glazed over in a dreamy shine. Gilbert looked out of the corner of his eye at the Canadian and a sly smile crept onto his face. He slid his hand into his pocket and caressed the satin box within its depths.

'Maybe tonight will be the night,' the Prussian said as his free hand reached out taking hold of his lover's own hand.

* * *

"How many?" the road-worn carnie asked revealing that he had only handful of his teeth and those looked like they were barely hanging on.

"Four," Gilbert said trying not to be repulsed by the man's lack of proper hygiene. Without another word the gnarled man gestured to the gondola directly behind him. The four men quickly made their way into the gondola and took their seats. Gilbert and Matt on one side with Al and Arthur on the other.

The grizzled carnie made a circular motion with his hand and the wheel began to move. The sudden lurch spooked the Canadian slightly and he leaned into his Prussian. The silver haired man chuckled and slid his arm around the blonde man's shoulder. He tugged the smaller man closer to him and kissed the crown of his head. Alfred had wrapped his arm around Arthur's waist and they all sat in amiable silence as the wheel made two full rotations before slowing down.

"Oh man it looks like we're gonna stop at the top. This is so awesome!" the American exclaimed as the wheel came to a stop and they found themselves at the top. The view was amazing. The sea was a rippling sheet on obsidian silk reflecting the shine of the full moon and stars.

"It's breathtaking," Arthur murmured as he leaned into Alfred. Gilbert gave Matthew's shoulder a tender squeeze as he looked down at his beloved who was enraptured by the scene.

Suddenly, a loud whistle pierced the night and with a loud bang the night sky became illuminated with golden light.

"Oh wow," the Canadian whispered and his violet eyes danced with wonder. The Prussian couldn't tear his eyes away from his lover. The shimmer of the fireworks light played over the smaller man's features and it made Gilbert's breathe hitch.

'By the Gods of beer he looks so freaking gorgeous right now,' the red eyed man thought as he reached into his pocket and withdrew the little box. 'This is it,'

The display went on for about twenty minutes filling the night with bright shades of red, white, and blue.

Matthew gave a slightly disappointed sigh as the display ended and turned his gaze to his lover.

"Wasn't that amazing?" the Canadian asked, but then quirked a brow at the silver haired man. He had the oddest smile and look on his face.

"Vell if you thought those fireworks vere awesome vait until you see this one," with that said Gilbert raised the little box and snapped it open. The blonde Canadian gasped and covered his mouth with his hands. Sitting delicately in the little box was a white gold ring engraved with little maple leaves. The band was set with a simple oval amethyst stone.

With his hand shaking Matthew reached out and gently touched the shining object. His violet eyes swam with tears as they lifted to stare deeply into loving ruby orbs.

"Gilbert," the blonde said airily as the Prussian took hold of his left hand.

"Matthew, vill you do me the most awesome honor of being my awesome husband?" Gilbert asked his own eyes misty with the tears he held back.

"Yes! A thousand times yes!" Matthew said around a joyous sob. The silver haired Prussian grinned so widely he thought his face may split in two. He took the ring from its box and slid the band onto the blonde's delicate third finger. The violet eyed man stared at it adoringly before he launched himself at his new fiancé and kissed him passionately.

"Get him, lad," Arthur said with a chuckle grinning at his two friends.

"Man, get a room you two," Al teased but couldn't help smiling himself. He was so happy for his brother. Realizing how the scene looked Matthew pulled back and blushed deeply.

The ferris wheel chose to start moving in that instant and they soon found themselves exiting the ride. Gilbert, Matthew, and Alfred were all talking animatedly together and failed to notice Arthur slip the carnie some money.

"So how did it go?" the gnarled carnie asked as he pocketed the cash.

"It was as my friend would say 'awesome'. Thanks mate," the Brit said as he hurried to rejoin his friends.

* * *

**AN: If you didn't catch that, Arthur totally wingmaned for Gilbert. Artie you rock! Okay so now we're engaged, YEAH! Now let's have ourselves a wedding!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Last chapter guys! I hope you all have enjoyed yourselves. **

**Own just the story. Constructive comments and favs equal more from Freezey!**

* * *

"I'm really starting to re-consider letting Francis plan the wedding," Matthew stated with a groan as he rested his head on his folded arms amid the myriad of magazines and other wedding paraphernalia. It had been several weeks since Gilbert had proposed and the only thing they had chosen was the date.

"Vhatever you vant Birdie," Gilbert said casually as he sipped his beer and sat across from the Canadian at their dining room table. The blonde man looked up at his fiancé and glared.

"See that's the problem. You always say 'Whatever you want'. What I want is your input. This is OUR wedding," the violet eyed man groused as he leaned back into his chair with his arms folded over his chest.

"This is more your day than mine. I mean you are the bride," the Prussian said but immediately wished to take back his words when he saw the look on his lover's face. Violet eyes were wide and filled with hurt. Matthew was instantly on his feet and stormed toward their bedroom.

"Scheiss," the albino swore and immediately followed after his Canadian.

"Birdie, Mattie please stop. I'm so sorry. I'm an insensitive, inconsiderate arschloch. I didn't mean it. Please don't be upset. I hate it vhen you're upset because of my carelessness," Gilbert pleaded as he grabbed hold of his lover's wrist.

Matthew violently jerked his arm free of the silver haired man's grasp and rounded on him angrily.

"I'm not just upset about the bride comment even though that was a real dick thing to say. I'm upset that you don't seem to care about getting married. Do you really even want to?"

"Of course I do…"

"Then you need to start acting like it! This is OUR day not just MINE!" the Canadian shouted as he pulled off his glasses and swiped aggressively at his eyes. Gilbert gave a heavy sigh and gently pressed Matthew to his chest.

"I'm sorry mein liebling," the Prussian said softly and placed a kiss on the crown of the blonde's head.

"You're forgiven. Now what do you think of having black, red, and white for our colors?" the Canadian asked leaning back slightly to look into the ruby eyes he loved so much.

"I think that sounds awesome," the albino said with a grin.

* * *

"Can you believe it Mattie? In two weeks you're going to be married. My sweet bro is getting hitched. They grow up so fast," Alfred teased and pretended to wipe a tear from his eye.

Matthew just glared at him from across the dining table. The twins and Lovino had decided after their last bachelor party fiasco to stay in and play poker.

"Are we going to tease the pancake bastard or are we going to play?" Lovino asked gruffly as he laid three cards on the table.

"We're gonna play if Matt promises to quit cheating," the American said as he dealt three cards to the Italian who snatched them up and failed at hiding a grimace.

"I am not cheating, hoser. I just play better than you," the Canadian said coolly and laid a single card on the table.

"Never should have taught you how to bluff," the wheat blonde grumbled and dealt a card to his brother.

"I fold," the auburn haired man said and threw his cards down on the table.

"Raise or call, Mattie?" Alfred said with a confident gleam in his eye.

"Call," Matthew said calmly his body language giving nothing away.

"Read'em and weep, bro. Four of a kind," the American declared as he spread his cards on the table revealing four sevens and the three of spades. A slow smile crept onto the Canadian's lips as he casually spread his own cards out to reveal a flush of spades counting eight to queen.

"How the Hell?" the blue eyed blonde muttered as he picked his jaw up off the floor. The violet eyed twin chuckled and pulled the chips on the table towards himself.

"Better luck next time, Al," Matt said with a slightly gloating air. Alfred glared at his brother and cracked his knuckles.

"Oh, I'm just getting warmed up, but let's make this a bit more interesting,"

The other two men looked questioningly at the wheat blonde.

"What do you mean more interesting, burger bastard?" Lovino asked his curiosity peaked but weary.

"Strip poker," the American said with an odd gleam in his eyes.

"I'll need a lot more beer if I'm going to even consider that," the Italian said as he rose from his seat and made for the kitchen.

"Seriously, Al?" Matt said rolling his eyes at his brother.

"What are you guys chicken?" Alfred pressed and started making clucking noises.

"That's real mature, Alfred," the wavy haired blonde said glaring at his brother.

"You just don't wanna do it cause you know you're gonna lose pansy," the azure eyed man taunted. The American knew that if he teased his brother enough he would cave.

"Shut up, dumbass, and let's just keep playing," Lovino grumbled as he returned to the table.

"Aw, you chicken too Lov?" the wheat blonde said teasingly to the Italian.

"I'll show you who's chicken you coke guzzling asshole," the amber eyed man growled.

"It's two to one Mattie," Alfred said turning a triumphant smile on his twin.

"Fine, it's your pride on the line," the Canadian said with a sigh as his brother fist pumped in victory.

* * *

"I can't believe they kicked us out," Francis groused as he trudged behind Arthur, Gilbert, and Antonio. The four friends were making their way up the stairs to Gilbert's third floor apartment.

"Well if you could keep your hands to yourself we wouldn't have had to end our evening so early. Why did we go to a strip club anyway? We're all gay," Arthur said shooting a dirty look at the Frenchman.

"Speak for yourself. To me love knows no gender," the blue eyed blonde responded and flipped his hair dramatically.

"I vent for the beer. Their selection is awesome," Gilbert chimed in with a grin.

"I didn't care where we went as long as I was with my amigos," Antonio said with a wide grin. The Brit huffed and rubbed his forehead.

"Why do I hang out with you lot again?"

"Because ve're awesome!" the Prussian exclaimed as they stopped at his door and he unlocked it. As the door swung open the four companions were surprised by what they found.

"Glasses don't count! Pants off now!" a nearly naked Lovino shouted as he held a half naked Alfred in a headlock. A still mostly dressed Matthew tugged futilely at the Italian's arm.

"This has gotten out of hand guys," the Canadian said with concern in his voice as his brother's face was changing into a distressing color.

"Ohhonhon, is this a private party or can anyone join?" Francis asked as he pushed past his friends to enter the apartment.

Instantly, the three struggling men froze and looked to the group standing in the doorway. Lovino quickly released Alfred and ran for the bathroom to hide in embarrassment.

"Guess I'd better take him his clothes," Antonio sighed and did just that.

Alfred had dropped to his knees and gently massaged his neck.

"Are you alright love?" Arthur asked with concern as he moved quickly to his boyfriend's side. The American gave a small smile and a thumbs up.

Gilbert swaggered over to Matthew and wrapped his arms around the Canadian.

"If this is vhat you three do vhen ve aren't here I think I'm going to install some hidden cameras," the Prussian teased and received a glare from his beloved.

* * *

"Oh sweet maple, this is really happening," Matthew said as he nervously paced back and forth in his room of the ski lodge he and Gilbert had decided to hold their wedding at. His black dress shoes glided over the floor as he absently played with the lapels of his black tuxedo.

"Relax, dude. Everything is fine," Alfred said from his seat on the bed as he watched his brother pace.

"But what if something goes wrong? What if I get up there and he changes his mind? I mean, I'm no prize. He could do better,"

"Matthew Williams you stop that crazy talk right there!" the American exclaimed and rose to his feet. The Canadian froze in place at his twin's sudden movement and tone. Alfred never called him by his name unless he was upset or serious.

The azure eyed blonde took hold of his brother's shoulders and looked him dead in the eye.

"You are an amazing person, Matt, and Gilbert is a lucky son of a bitch to have you. That crazy albino is head over heels in love with you. Just like I know you are with him. Now calm the Hell down before I have to sedate you," Alfred said with a goofy grin and pulled Matthew into a firm hug. The American's words had a soothing effect on the Canadian and he returned the hug with interest.

"Thanks, Al. You're a good brother," the wavy haired blonde said.

"Damn right," the wheat blonde said as he released his brother.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Arthur entered the room.

"Well, lad it's time to go," the Brit said with a slight grin. Matthew returned the smile and walked toward the door.

"Thanks, Arthur," the violet eyed man said as the trio exited the room.

"My pleasure. By the way everything looks excellent. You really did choose a lovely place to get married," the green eyed man said as they made their way to the lodge's banquet hall where the ceremony and reception were to take place.

"Yeah, dude. This was a wicked idea for a wedding. Nothing like commitment and fresh powder," Alfred said playfully punching Matthew in the shoulder.

"I'm glad you approve," the Canadian said with a snort. As they approached the doors of the banquet hall the trio spotted Lovino leaning against the closed doors.

"Took you bastards long enough," the Italian said as he pushed off the door and walked up to Matthew. He placed his hand on the blonde's shoulder and locked eyes.

"It's not too late to run. I'm sure the burger bastard and I could hold the albino potato bastard long enough for you to get away,"

The violet eyed blonde shook his head and smiled widely at his friend.

"Thanks Lovino, but I think I may be in love with him. So running would be kind of dumb on my part,"

"At least I offered," the Italian said with one his rare smiles and dropped his hand. "So are we doing this thing or not?"

"After you Lov," Alfred said and waved his hand at the closed doors.

"See you up there," With that Lovino moved to the door opened it slightly and entered. The sounds of an instrumental wedding march slipped out into the hall.

Arthur stepped forward and adjusted Matthew's red bowtie.

"That albino arsehole has no idea how lucky he is. I wish you both the best," the Brit said and quickly followed behind Lovino.

Stepping forward Alfred pulled Matt into a quick hug.

"You ready, bro?"

"As ready as I'll ever be,"

The American released his twin and pulled open the double doors. The Canadian quickly took his brother's arm and they began walking toward the makeshift altar set up in front of the large fireplace opposite them. Large picture windows framed the fireplace allowing a view of the pristine white wilderness outside. It was gorgeous and magical, but Matthew saw none of it.

His violet eyes were fixated on the man waiting for him at the altar. Gilbert looked amazing in his black tuxedo and white bowtie. His ruby eyes shone with love and his smile seemed to grow ever wider as the twins approached.

The brother's stopped just before the altar and all eyes focused on Gerhard who again was acting as the officiant. The large blonde cleared his throat and addressed the gathering.

"Friends and family ve are gathered here today to vitness the union of Gilbert Beilschmidt and Matthew Williams. Who gives this man to be ved?"

"I do," Alfred said as he and Matt stepped forward. The American then placed the Canadian's hand in Gilbert's and leaned into the Prussian. "Now you take good care of my bro. Because if you don't the hero will show you just how much of a villain I can be,"

The wheat blonde held two fingers toward his eyes and then pointed them at the albino before stepping back to stand next to Arthur and Lovino. Matthew shook his head wearily but a small smile graced his lips. The couple still holding hands straightened and faced Gerhard.

"The couple has chosen to recite their own vows. Gentleman," the older blonde said gesturing for the lover's to face each other. They turned and joined their other hands together.

"Matthew, mein precious Birdie, I have loved you from the moment I met you three years, one day, six hours, tventy-one minutes, and eight seconds ago. You are the sunshine in my vorld. Vhen I started to fade and forget myself there you vere. I don't care to remember my life before you and I can't imagine the rest of my life vithout you. I svear to love, cherish, and appreciate you every day for the rest of our awesome lives. I love you Mattie and alvays vill," Gilbert said squeezing the Canadian's hands affectionately trying to express all his love in the small gesture. Matthew desperately fought back tears and took a steadying breath.

"Gilbert, mon amour, I love you more than I have words to express. All my life I've been forgotten because I'm so quiet and unremarkable. Yet you make me feel like the most important, precious thing in the world. If I am your sun then you are my moon. My shining light in the night. You told me a few months ago that I saved you, but I think you may have saved me too. Together we will never feel forgotten or faded because we'll always have each other. I love you with all my soul," the violet blonde said as he felt his tears escape and trail down his face. He also noticed a single tear escape and trail down the albino's cheek.

Many guests sighed and made little noises at the beautiful declarations of love. Gerhard cleared his throat to bring the situation back to order.

"May ve have the rings?"

Ludwig, who was Gilbert's best man, stepped forward and hand a small box to his brother. He clapped the older man on the shoulder before moving back into his place by Francis and Antonio.

The Prussian smiled at the German man and turned back to his fiancé. He snapped open the box and the grooms took their respective rings.

"Gilbert, please repeat after me," the older blonde man said. "I, Gilbert, take you Matthew to be my husband,"

"I, Gilbert, take you Matthew to be my husband," the Prussian took the Canadian's left hand in his own while his right held the wedding band.

"From this day forward,"

"From this day forward,"

"Vith this ring I thee ved,"

"Vith this ring I thee ved,"

With that Gilbert slid the simple gold band set with a single ruby and amethyst stone onto Matthews finger. Gerhard nodded and turned his attention to the violet eyed blonde.

"Matthew, please repeat after me," the older blonde man said. "I, Matthew, take you Gilbert to be my husband,"

"I, Matthew, take you Gilbert to be my husband," the blonde turned the ruby eyed man's left hand in his own while his right held the wedding band.

"From this day forward,"

"From this day forward,"

"Vith this ring I thee ved,"

"With this ring I thee wed,"

Matthew slid the identical ring onto Gilbert's third finger and smiled at him affectionately. He mouthed 'I love you' to the silver haired man who simply winked at the smaller man.

"By the power invested in me I pronounce you ved. You…" Gerhard couldn't even finish the sentence before the lover's crashed their lips together in a possessive, loving kiss. Gilbert wrapped his arms around Matthew's slim waist and lifted him slightly off the ground. He spun them around once and set the blonde gently back on his feet.

A chorus of whistles and suggestive comments rang out from all the guests and wedding party. The Prussian broke the kiss and grinned at their guests.

"Alright free-loaders, enjoy the food and cake. Then go have fun on the slopes. I'm going to take my husband back to our room and have our own fun," the ruby eyed man then swept his new husband into his arms and started to carry him off bridal style.

"Gilbert! Put me down this minute," Matthew exclaimed his face so red he put Lovino's tomatoes to shame.

"Nein! You're mine now. I've got the papers to prove it," Gilbert said with a cackle and kissed his beloved on the cheek. "Love you, Mattie,"

The Canadian smacked his lover's shoulder but couldn't help smiling.

"I love you, too,"

* * *

**AN: And that's all folks. Hope you liked! Now we can move onto my favorite: USUK! Mwahahaha! Until next tale loves!**


End file.
